Chocolate Ice-cream
by Thank You Next Haters xoxo
Summary: What a hot day! How about chocolate ice cream? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Constructive Criticism are allowed.
1. Chapter 1: Tasty Chocolate Icecream

Chocolate Ice-cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

''Hey, Harry''

Harry looked around and saw that it was Hermione. She was walking towards his way. They were currently in Hogsmeasde.

''Hermione'' said Harry. He asked her "Have you bought your things?''

''Yes, I did, today's hot, Right?'' Hermione told while fanning herself with the paper fan.

''Yeah, it's extremely hot'' Harry agreed. Both of them were sweating profusely due to this extreme heat.

''Hey, wanna eat some ice cream?'' Hermione asked him.

''Sure, why not?'' Harry replied.

They walked to the ice cream stall near the three broom sticks.

Harry bought a Vanilla ice-cream for him and a chocolate ice-cream for her.

''Hey, let's sit on that bench'' Hermione told while pointing towards the bench in the corner.

They sat and started to eat their ice-cream there.

''Where's Ron?'' asked Harry.

''He's at the honey dukes, must be busy buying chocolate frogs" Hermione answered. Harry nodded and then he noticed that, there's a chocolate moustache on Hermione's face.

''Er, Hermione, there's some chocolate ice-cream on your face'' Harry said, trying his best not to laugh at Hermione.

''Where?'' asked Hermione. Her face turned red in embarassment.

''Just above your lips'' said Harry. And then, suddenly he felt a sudden urge to kiss her. _Hermione looked so cute...no she's my friend; she's like a sister..._

''I hope I am not looking weird" Hermione said while wiping her face with her handkerchief.

 _Damn, Can't stop myself anymore,_ Harry thought.

''No, it's still not gone, let me help you'' said Harry and then, he started to kiss her. Hermione looked startled.

''Harry...'' Hermione spoke.

''Let's forget about it'' Harry said and stood up.

''But...fine'' Hermione frowned. She hesitated at first.

''By the way, the taste of the chocolate ice-cream, it's great'' Harry informed.

Hermione stared at him with wide eyes.

The end


	2. Chapter 2: Confession

Chocolate Ice-cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Author note: I thought of making a new chapter. I wanted a Harry-Hermione ending. By the way, Please read my fan fiction 'The Dark Lords series'.

Harry was in the Gryffindor common room still thinking about that kiss with Hermione on that day. _The kiss was better than those kisses with Cho and Ginny. But Hermione's my friend._

 _Really?_

He thought about Hermione she was always there for him. From First year to Sixth year now. During first year she helped him to find the Philosophers stone, In second year she helped him about the Basilisk, In third year she helped him saving Sirius by risking her life, In fourth year she was there for him when Ron ignored him during the Tri-Wizard tournament, During fifth year in the department of mysteries..., Hermione was always there for him but what about him? Has he been there for her when she needs him? No, he was never there. He was never there for her. "I am the worst possible person ever" said Harry to himself.

Hermione was sitting on the sofa, and was reading a book. Harry looked at her. She was wearing normal Muggle clothes. A full sleeved white tunic and blue muggle jeans. She looked so beautiful. Her hair was in a braid. She does not wear any makeup like other girls but still looked so gorgeous. Her eyes were doe shaped and her lips are full and she was frowning while reading the book. _Man, her frown was so beautiful. What's this fluttery feeling in my stomach? Did my Dad felt the same thing for my Mum? This feeling was different from what I felt for Cho and Ginny._

 _They call this Love, Right?_

 _'_ 'AH, Lavender, she's so awesome, she snogs so well'' said Ron who sat on the chair next to Harry. He saw that Harry was staring at Hermione.

''Bloody hell'' said Ron. Harry looked at Ron who was gaping at him like a monkey.

''What's wrong?'' asked Harry to Ron who was now grinning like an idiot.

'' Blimey, Harry. I cannot believe that you have realized your feelings at last'' grinned Ron.

''What?'' Harry asked while blinking.

''That you love Mione'' Ron began ''Come on mate, I can tell it by your face, I feel the same too for Lavender, Mione loves you too''

''What?'' Harry looked dumbfounded.

''Mate, can you say something other than 'What'?'' Ron said while rolling his eyes.

''But didn't you fancy her?'' asked Harry while raising his left eyebrow.

''eww, that's gross, she's like a sister to me, more like a mother'' Ron joked.

''But what about Ginny?'' Harry inquired.

''Ginny's dating that Zabini guy'.' Ron said, his face turned dark. ''Both of them love each other, and if I stopped her she would throw a bat bogey hex on me and beside's that Zabini bloke looks decent to me''

''Oh'' Harry said while sighing with relief inwardly.

''Don't say 'oh' just go and confess to her'' Ron hurried Harry. He continued ''And take care of her okay, cause If you did anything hurtful to her I, Fred and George would prank you and Ginny would use the bat bogey hex on you or something more dangerous than that''

Harry grinned at his friend. Then, He approached Hermione.

''Harry'' she looked at him when she saw him approaching him.

''I need to talk with you, can we go outside?" Harry asked.

They exited the common room and descended downstairs. And then, Hermione paused. She looked at Harry.

''Harry...'' Hermione called his name. Harry turned around and saw that she was staring at him with a nervous look. Harry gulped and then said to himself "Do It, Harry."

"Harry, What's going on?" Hermione narrowed her eyes and said in a low voice.

''I love you, I love you Hermione'' Harry confessed suddenly, his face turned red just like Ron's hair.

''Harry...I...I'' Hermione blushed. She looked flabbergasted.

''You can reject me if you want'' said Harry. _Why did I say that? Idiot Scar head_ he cursed himself.

''Shut up, you stupid kid!'' Hermione shouted and then, kissed him on the lips. The kiss was a bit harder and stronger than the last one, it was awesome, and the best kiss he ever had.

''Hermione...'' Harry looked surprised.

''I love you too, I loved you since you saved me from the troll in our first year'' Hermione said, her eyes were filled with tears.

And now, Harry kissed her, they kissed and kissed and kissed. The portraits chuckled at them.

Harry then hugged Hermione and whispered into her ear ''Tomorrow, let's go on a date."

''A date?'' Hermione asked while smiling.

''Tomorrow, we're going to that ice-cream stall again and this time we're both going to eat that tasty _chocolate ice-cream''_ Harry declared.

The end


End file.
